


Reality Beats TV

by whitebeltwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best big sister who keeps adopting siblings fight me, Crack, Humor, Kara finds out that lena knows, Lena knows, and Linda and Alex watch the results, and she's chilling at kara's until she gets her life together cause I said so, red daughter lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Why watch reality TV when you can just use your new sister to spy on your other sister while she gets yelled at by the woman she loves from across the city.





	Reality Beats TV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is complete and utter crack and should be treated as such.

Alex walked into Kara’s apartment to find Linda sitting on the couch and eating popcorn. Which, under any other circumstance would be a completely normal happenstance–

–Save for the fact that she seemed to be staring intently at some random point in the wall.

“Hey…Linda. You okay?”

The blonde blinked, and finally noticed she had company.

“Alex, hi! Sorry, didn’t hear you come in.”

“I noticed,” the redhead smirked as she dropped her bag at the counter and toed off her shoes. “What are you looking at that’s so interesting?”

Linda returned to staring at the wall. “L-Corp.”

”You can see L-Corp from here?” Alex asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“Uh huh!”

“Huh, never knew that. What’s going on over there tonight?”

“Lena is yelling at Kara about being Supergirl and not telling her.”

Alex spat out her swig of beer, barely managing to avoid choking.

“Was that a–what do you call it–a take-spit?!” the blonde queried.

“Spi-spit-take,” Alex corrected her as she worked to get the rest of her beer out of her windpipe. “Lena’s doing what now!”

“Yelling at Kara for being Supergirl,” Linda repeated slowly and nonchalantly, still munching on popcorn.

“Lena knows?!”

The blonde nodded, “Apparently Lex told her–“

“Shit–“

“Right after she shot him.”

“Shit _what!?_ Lena shot Lex.”

“Three times. In the chest. He told her Kara had been lying with his dying breath.”

“…Lena killed Lex,” Alex mumbled in shock.

“Yeah,” Linda acknowledged, her face grim.

“…Good for her, but now I’m kinda mad I won’t get to do it.”

“I know, right?!” the Kryptonian gestured wildly, nearly spilling her bowl. “And not only that but she killed him like two months ago and is only now confronting Kara about it!”

“ _Seriously_ , that long!”

“Yeah, she called Kara to come to her office like twenty minutes ago and I was bored so I wanted to see how well I could hear and-well- _see_ them from here, so I tuned in just as Kara got to her office and Lena just started going off and listing all the times Kara has lied to her and how–and it is a very long list Alex, she’s been going non-stop for like five minutes with barely a breath it’s ridiculous I didn’t know humans could talk that long!”

“…So you’re just sitting here…watching Lena tear my sister a new one…while eating popcorn?”

“…It’s entertaining and I wanted a snack.”

“…”

“…”

“…Is she still listing lies?”

Linda looked, “No, now she’s on to how disappointed she is that Kara didn’t trust her enough to tell her despite all she’s done.”

“Oof, that’s gonna take a minute…. Do you want anything to drink while I’m up?”

“Ooh! Could you grab me a lemonade from the fridge?”

“Catch,” Alex exclaimed as the can sailed through the air, Linda catching–and opening it–without looking away from the wall.

When the redhead plopped down beside her, still drying her hands of beer, the blonde turned to her and asked, “Why did Kara wait so long to tell Lena?”

Alex paused her wiping, mulling over the question in her head.

“Honestly? A good bit of that is probably my fault.”

“Oh?”

She settled into the corner of the couch. “Yeah, when Lena first appeared on the scene my very first instinct was to distrust her. Lex had done such terrible things, to both Superman and to normal citizens, that I just couldn’t shake the feeling that Lena was just like him, only better at hiding it.”

“Lena is _nothing_ like Lex,” Linda spat, her eyes flickering the barest shade of red.

“Heh, you are definitely related to Kara,” Alex smirked. “I know that _now_ , but at the time I couldn’t take that risk.”

“Why not?” the blonde asked, cooling down slightly.

“Kara is my little sister. It is my job–both literally and metaphorically–to keep her as safe as possible, whether she likes it or not. So, I convinced her to not trust Lena with being Supergirl…and by the time it became clear that she _could_ be trusted, so much time had passed that it was too late. Kara felt terrible for keeping her secret so long and the longer she kept it, the worst she felt, and the more hurt Lena was bound to feel.”

“So now she’s yelling at Kara?”

“So now she’s yelling at Kara,” Alex nodded.

“Yikes.”

Alex took a swig and they sat in silence for a moment.

“…What are they saying now?”

“Kara’s trying to apologize and explain why she never told h–oh! She just told her what you told me!”

“About how I said not to? She threw me under the bus?”

“What-bus? No, she’s saying at first it’s because everyone–not just you–said not to but that she should have anyway no matter what they thought.”

“To be fair, I probably would have been a bit miffed early on if she’d told her. At least before the Daxamite Invasion.”

Linda pointed at her while still locked into L-Corp, “She just started listing all the times Lena proved she was worthy of know and that was one of them…wow, that’s a decent list…”

“Yeah…Lena has a habit of doing the impossible at the last moment. Very helpful in a crisis.”

“ _Now_ Lena’s calling her a coward– _and Kara is agreeing!_ ”

“Ooh, this is gonna hurt.”

“She…”

“She what! Don’t just trail off, not all of us have super-hearing!”

“Sorry-sorry! She-Kara’s…Kara’s saying she’s sorry…she’s so sorry and she’s crying…she said she never meant to hurt her…”

“Oh Kar… How’s Lena responding?”

“ ’Sorry’s not good enough, you’ve lied for years, what excuse could you possibly come up with that’s good enough for you to lie.’ ”

“Oof.” The redhead snagged a fistful of popcorn.

“Ooh, Kara looked liked she was gonna say something but then shut her mouth but not before Lena caught it and is now _demanding_ she tell her, to stop lying… Kara says it doesn’t matter; Lena responds that she has zero right to tell her what does and does not matter to her. ”

“Yikes…” Alex murmured just as Linda gasped. “What! What happened now?”

“Kara just told Lena she loved her! She’s confessing her love for her right now!”

“Oh my god!”

Linda looked like she was in a daze, “This is better than Real Housewives of Metropolis…”

“–You watch Real Housewives?”

The blonde shifted in her seat. “…it’s on while Kara’s at work and I find their overreactions to minor issues amusing…”

“Have you gotten to the ep where Superman crash-landed at one of their parties wearing nothing but his cape.”

“No which season is– _you watch it too!_ ”

“… _Yes,_ and Kara can never know!”

“…Agreed.”

“How’s Lena taking the confession?”

“Uhh…I’m going to say not good…”

“What! Why?”

“…She looks _really pissed._ Like, she’s _been_ pissed, up until now, but she’s been doing this whole detached _‘you-have-disappointed-me’_ stone-cold façade thing, but now she looks like she might actually–HOLY SHIT SHE SLAPPED HER!”

“What-whoWHAT!”

“Lena! She was all ‘How dare you!’ and then she slapped her! Lena slapped Kara!”

“Oh my god, is her hand okay?!”

“Yeah I think so, Kara rolled with it but still let it hit–SHE DID IT AGAIN ON THE OTHER SIDE!”

“Lena no! That is not how you respond to someone saying they love you!” Alex dropped her head in her hands. “ _Granted_ Kara could have picked a better time to tell you but _still!_ ”

“She going on about how she trusted Kara, valued Kara, could count on her when everyone else was ready to stab her in the back and now of all times she has the gall to tell her the…the three words she’s wanted to hear most from her…”

“Oh. My. God. She loves her back? Lena loves her back!”

“…Is it normal to show your affection by repeatedly thumping the chest of the person you love while sobbing and saying you hate them?”

“Typically? No, no it is not. But I’m currently sitting on the couch with my alien sister while she spies on my _other_ alien sister while she tells the sister of an alien-hating bigot that she loves her, so what the hell do we know about normal? …why are you looking at me like that?”

Linda stared at Alex as if she had just revealed the secret of the universe. “You… you called me your sister.”

“Yes, you dork, I did. That is generally what one calls a person when they have a sister who is also their sister…which is a sentence that made so much more sense in my head…”

“But…technically Kara and I aren’t sisters…”

“And Kara and I aren’t even the same species. She’s still my sister, and she has decided that you are her sister; _therefore_ you are my sister.” Alex took a swig and stared at the wall as if she could see through it too.

“You’ve made mistakes. We all have. But that’s the best part about family. They forgive you. Even when you feel like you don’t deserve it.”

Linda stared at Alex for a few moments before turning back to the wall and ever so slowly leaned her head against the redhead’s nearest shoulder.

Alex responded to the unspoken thanks by squeezing her knee before stealing more popcorn.

“What are they doing now?”

“Hm? Oh uh… Lena is now sobbing with her head against Kara’s chest…she’s stopped hitting her so that’s good…”

“Can’t believe she actually got mad enough to hit a Kryptonian.”

“Now Kara’s slowly raising her arms and hugging her…Lena’s…Lena’s returning the hug and now they’re both crying and hugging and oh god now they’re swaying I can’t keep watching this, it’s too much!”

“Aw, it’s just as well. We shouldn’t have been watching them like creepers anyway.”

“You could have told me to stop!”

“Would you have listened if I had?”

“I would have thought about it…”

“Uh huh, sure Linda.”

“…Do you think they’ll be okay?”

“Well, if Lena’s willing to take a hug, then I’d say there’s a chance she’ll eventually forgive Kara, though it’s probably going to take a while.”

“…What if they’re not?”

“Then we’ll do what good family always does.”

Linda cocked her head.

“We’ll be there for them…and if necessary knock some sense into them and tell them to quit being babies, but that’s a long way down the road.”

Linda barked a laugh and fell against Alex, who threw her arm around her in response.

…

...

“…Want to watch Housewives until Kara comes back?” the redhead asked.

“Yes please!”


End file.
